Don't Tell Me
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: "I was at a friends house. Sorry if I worried you." Hyoma might have finally been caught. SLASH!


**Disclaimer: I own no rights to MFB or it's characters. **

* * *

Hyoma sighed and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest with the sun beating down on his face through the crack in the blinds. Wait, what? He lifted his head to look up at the sleeping face of Reiji Mizuchi. He looked so unbelievably innocent when he slept.

Hyoma didn't think of Reiji as a bad person anymore. He wasn't evil or anything, just misunderstood and that's what had driven him to being that psycho-crazy blader who had left him crying in front of hundreds of people, friends and strangers alike (not like Doji had nothing to do with it, really). They shouldn't be together though. If Ginga found out who his boyfriend was it probably wouldn't end well. Ginga would accept it but he can be a little... Overwhelming... They wanted to tell their friends, they just didn't feel comfortable telling Ginga (there had been a time that Kyouya and Ryuga had broken up because of him). While they'd mostly patched things up with everyone from Dark Nebula, some of them still had 'trust issues', including Ginga even if he didn't say it outright.

At first their relationship was only for the sex but eventually Hyoma found himself falling in love with the other male and voila, you now have a beautiful couple who have to stay together in secret if they don't want trouble from their friends. That was the problem. Ginga's ability to ask awkward questions had nearly resulted in a lot of break ups. Once or twice there was a break up. That was not the way they wanted to end, I mean, they didn't want to end their relationship because of someone else, who would?

As Reiji began to wake up, Hyoma shifted so his left arm was resting across the brunette's stomach.

"Morning," Reiji murmured, pulling Hyoma closer so that their legs were entwined under the blankets.

"Morning," Hyoma replied softly, not minding the closeness between them, despite his earlier thoughts about how he shouldn't be there. As long as he was at the park to meet Ginga and the others by eleven o'clock he was sure to be okay. Come to think of it though, he didn't know the time at the moment.

"Reiji, what's the time?" He asked. The elder blader mumbled an incomprehensible sentence into his hair. "Sorry, what was that?"

Reiji lifted his face slightly and spoke a bit louder. "Do I have to check? It's too bright."

"Just check for me, okay?"

Sighing, Reiji turned his head to look and the clock before turning back and burying his face in his lovers grey-purple hair. "It's quarter to eleven."

Hyoma took a moment to let the information sink in. "Shit." He pushed himself out of the bed and began searching for his outer garments, which lay in various places around the room.

"What're you doing?" Reiji asked, cracking his eyes open to watch his boyfriend rush around the room.

"I'm supposed to meet everyone at the park in fifteen minutes! I'm going to be late!"

Hyoma was frantic. His shirt lay across a chair, his shoes in the corner, his pants were on the floor at the bottom of the bed, but his blue shirt, the one that he didn't do up properly and wore as a jacket, was nowhere to be found. As he continued to search, he lost track of time and didn't realise that he'd wasted ten minutes instead of the two he'd intended.

Reiji continued watching him from where he lay in the bed. "You're going to be late."

Hyoma glanced up at the clock with those words. "Shit!" He walked over to Reiji's wardrobe, flinging the doors open and immediately going through the clothes in there. Pulling out two different style jackets, both coloured black, he held them up to Reiji. "Which do you think?"

Yawning, the brunette pointed to the one he wore more often. It was his favourite jacket in winter. "That one."

"Are you sure?" Hyoma asked questioningly. He knew how much his boyfriend liked that jacket. Reiji simply nodded in his sleepy state while Hyoma put the jacket on and left, kissing him on the cheek on his way out.

By the time Hyoma got to the park, slightly out of breath from running most of the way, he was ten minutes late. Ten minutes late with everyone staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Hey Hyoma," Ginga said with a huge smile. "Where've you been?"

"I was at a friends house. Sorry if I worried you," Hyoma replied. He was wondering if any of his friends would recognise the jacket. He was hoping that Kyouya and Ryuga would not be there for that fact, not that his wishes would ever be granted since the pair were standing together a few metres away from everyone else, staring at him with smug looks on their faces.

Ryuga and Kyouya had been dating for nearly two years now. At the beginning absolutely none of their friends had thought it would last. Not long anyway and Ginga had caused some huge problems, but they'd pulled through almost every hard time (there was the week and a half long break up, courtesy of Ginga and his big mouth) and moved in together. Hyoma knew that Reiji regularly visited the pair of them when he was in a bad mood though, which meant that at least one of them was sure to recognise the jacket, but from their expressions at the moment you could tell, they both knew.

"Did you get a new jacket?" Ginga asked, noticing the absence of his blue shirt.

"Oh, no, this is my friends'."

Kyouya smirked with his arms crossed. "You should tell us about this friend."

Cursing Kyouya, Hyoma replied, "Uh, he's nice."

Looking at Kyouya and Ryuga, he knew that wasn't the end of their new form of fun. Ryuga was next to speak though. "'He's nice.' That's all you have to say? Imagine if he heard you say that."

Hyoma knew that if Reiji heard that he wouldn't make a fuss about it, but that didn't mean his imagination couldn't conjure up something crazy like: Reiji getting so upset that they break up, or Reiji getting so angry that he resorts to violence. He knew they wouldn't happen, but his mind did come up with the scenarios.

"Hello? Hyoma? You still in there?" Everyone was watching him again as Ginga waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, returning from dreamland.

"What are Kyouya and Ryuga talking about? Do they know your friend?"

Hyoma tilted his head slightly to the right so he could still see Kyouya and Ryuga before he spoke. "You could say that."

A pout grew visible on Ginga's face. "Why do they know him? I thought I was your best friend. Let me meet him." The look on Ginga's face resembled a kicked puppy that wasn't getting any treats for a month. Pitiful really. His expression soon changed though. "Reiji."

Hyoma's eyebrows rose as he turned to see Reiji walking toward them. "Well, well, still hate me more than ever, don't you Hagane? Honestly, I don't even know why you still hate me. No one else seems to."

Ginga growled. "Because you hurt my best friend and that is unforgivable."

As soon as the sentence was said, Hyoma wished that Ginga hadn't. Kyouya snorted. "Wouldn't be the only time though." Of course, Ginga being the oblivious idiot he is, didn't quite understand the implications. Out on the side though, Tsubasa and Chris could be heard chuckling.

"When?" the red haired blader growled.

This time, Reiji smirked. Which was honestly never a good sign, especially when on the topic of, even if vaguely, your love life. "Hm, oh I'd say at least once a week. Wouldn't you guys?" The serpent user asked, turning toward Kyouya and Ryuga, whom were both smiling for once.

"Oh yes, certainly."

"I'd say it's closer to three nights a week."

Hyoma could feel his face getting hotter and he couldn't help but wish that Reiji would shut up for a minute before Ginga pulled a knife from somewhere in his clothes, not that he actually had a knife, heavens no, that would be dangerous.

"What are you talking about? How often do you attack Hyoma in alleys?" Ginga began to rage. If Hyoma didn't step in now, someone was going to get seriously injured and even though the brunette deserved it, if he ended up in hospital the bills would be enormous.

"That's not what they mean Ginga," Hyoma said, putting a hand on his best friends shoulder and glaring at the three people making his life difficult.

"Then what do they mean? I'm so confused."

The violet haired male sighed, about to reply when Tsubasa cut him off. "I believe they are dating Ginga." With a wave of his hand, he continued, "How can one person be so oblivious for so long?"

For a minute it looked like Ginga wasn't going to say a word as his mouth opened and closed aimlessly. "B-but that means…" His face grew red as a tomato. "You're lying. Tell me they're lying Hyoma!" Ginga grabbed mentioned male's shoulders.

"Well…"

"Hands off the jacket Hagane," Reiji stated.

"Shut up. It's not like it's yours. Right?"

Hyoma averted his gaze. Reiji took his time to start replying. "Hate to break it you, but that jacket is-"

"Yes Ginga, it is his."

The red head's face portrayed a look of defeat. "You didn't tell me." He looked between the two of them. "How long have you been together?"

"A year and eight months."

Ginga looked to be on the verge of tears. "That long and you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry Ginga… It's just that, you're not the best person to tell these things…"

"What? But I thought we were best friends!"

"We are."

"But you're supposed to tell your best friend everything!"

"I do."

"What else have you been keeping a secret?"

"Nothing Ginga."

"You probably have a foot fetish or something and haven't even told me."

"Ginga."

"Or maybe you've got a piece of everyone's hair in a box."

"Ginga."

"I suppose there's always the possibility that you are about to move to some remote place in Africa and leave me all alone and-"

"GINGA!"

Ginga stopped ranting and turned around. ""Hm? What?"

"I don't have any secrets! What else am I going to keep from you? I don't have a foot fetish. I don't a piece of everyone's hair. And I'm not moving to a remote location in Africa."

While Hyoma looked like a raving madman, Ginga had broken into a huge smile. "Okay!"

"You're good now?"

"Yep! So, does he know about your bondage fetish?" Reiji's eyes widened while a smirk spread across his face. "I'll assume that is a no. Have fun tonight!" Ginga laughed, running away to hide somewhere safe, leaving Hyoma to internally rage. Warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a heavy weight lay across him.

"So, you up for tonight?"

'_I'm going to kill you Ginga.'_

* * *

**So... It's been a while... Hi... I hope you enjoyed that one shot. I've been working on it for a long, long, long time. Yeah, I'll try to be around a bit more often again but school is getting harder. Sorry for any mistakes in this, I did try to eliminate most of them.  
**

**Til next time though! **


End file.
